Kinect Disneyland Adventures
Kinect Disneyland Adventures is a Disneyland based games released on the Microsoft Xbox 360 and it's Kinect peripheral. It is set in a virtual recreation of the Disneyland Park, featuring mini-games inspired by various attractions. Attractions *Peter Pan's Flight *Alice in Wonderland *Matterhorn Bobsleds *Pirates of the Caribbean *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Jungles Cruise *Space Mountain *Splash Mountain *The Haunted Mansion *It's a Small World *Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage *Mickey's Soundsational Parade *Disney Princess Fantasy Faire *Pixie Hollow *Fireworks Spectacular Artworks 'Renders 3D' Mickey_Mouse_-_KDA.jpg|Mickey Mouse Minnie_Mouse_-_KDA.jpg|Minnie Mouse Donald_Duck_-_KDA.jpg|Donald Duck Daisy_Duck_-_KDA.jpg|Daisy Duck Goofy_-_KDA.jpg|Goofy Pluto_-_KDA.jpg|Pluto Chip_and_Dale_-_KDA.jpg|Chip and Dale Snow_White_-_KDA.jpg|Snow White Pinocchio_-_KDA.jpg|Pinocchio Br'er Rabbit - KDA.jpg|Br'er Rabbit Br'er_Fox_-_KDA.jpg|Br'er Fox Br'er_Bear_-_KDA.jpg|Br'er Bear Cinderella_-_KDA.jpg|Cinderella Alice_-_KDA.jpg|Alice White_Rabbit_-_KDA.jpg|White Rabbit Mad_Hatter_-_KDA.jpg|Mad Hatter The_Queen_of_Hearts_-_KDA.jpg|The Queen of Hearts Peter_Pan_-_KDA.jpg|Peter Pan Captain_Hook_-_KDA.jpg|Captain Hook Aurora_-_KDA.jpg|Aurora Mowgli_-_KDA.jpg|Mowgli Baloo_-_KDA.jpg|Baloo Winnie_the_Pooh_-_KDA.jpg|Winnie the Pooh Piglet_-_KDA.jpg|Piglet Tigger_-_KDA.jpg|Tigger Eeyore_-_KDA.jpg|Eeyore Ariel_-_KDA.jpg|Ariel Belle - KDA.jpg|Belle Beast - KDA.jpg|Beast Aladdin_-_KDA.jpg|Aladdin Jasmine_-_KDA.jpg|Jasmine Genie_-_KDA.jpg|Genie Stitch_-_KDA.jpg|Stitch Tiana_-_KDA.jpg|Tiana Naveen_-_KDA.jpg|Naveen Black_Barty_-_KDA.jpg|Black Barty Gallery 'Disney Characters' Mickey Mouse KDA.jpg|Mickey Mouse From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Minnie Mouse KDA.jpg|Minnie Mouse From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Donald Duck KDA.jpg|Donald Duck From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Daisy Duck KDA.jpg|Daisy Duck From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Goofy KDA.jpg|Goofy From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Pluto_KDA.jpg|Pluto From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Chip_and_Dale_KDA.jpg|Chip and Dale Kinect Disneyland Adventures Snow_White_KDA.png|Snow White From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Pinocchio KDA.jpg|Pinocchio From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Br'er_Rabbit_KDA.png|Br'er Rabbit Kinect Disneyland Adventures Br'er_Fox_KDA.png|Br'er Fox Kinect Disneyland Adventures Br'er_Bear_KDA.png|Br'er Bear Kinect Disneyland Adventures Cinderella_KDA.jpg|Cinderella From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Alice_KDA.png|Alice From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures White_Rabbit_KDA.png|White Rabbit From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Mad_Hatter_KDA.png|Mad Hatter From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures The_Queen_of_Hearts_KDA.png|The Queen of Hearts From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Peter Pan KDA.jpg|Peter Pan From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Captain_Hook_KDA.png|Captain Hook From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Aurora_KDA.png|Aurora From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Mowgli_KDA.jpg|Mowgli From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Baloo_KDA.jpg|Baloo From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Winnie_the_Pooh_KDA.png|Winnie the Pooh From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Piglet_KDA.png|Piglet From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Tigger_KDA.png|Tigger From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Eeyore_KDA.png|Eeyore From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Ariel KDA.jpg|Ariel From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Belle_KDA.png|Belle From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Beast_KDA.png|Beast From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Aladdin KDA.jpg|Aladdin From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Jasmine_KDA.jpg|Jasmine From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Genie_KDA.jpg|Genie From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Stitch_KDA.png|Stitch From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Tiana_KDA.png|Princess Tiana From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Naveen_KDA.jpg|Prince Naveen From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Black_Barty_KDA.png|Black Barty From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Meet-and-Greet Characters Over 43 different Disney characters appear in the game for meet-and-greets throughout the park. Like with the actually park characters, the player can interact with them and take photos with them, dance with them, acquire their autographs and give them hugs or high-fives. They also give the player quests to do to help them. The meet-and-greet characters include: The Sensational Six *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto The Princesses *Snow White *Cinderella *Aurora *Ariel *Belle *Jasmine *Tiana The Heroes *Pinocchio *Peter Pan *Mowgli *Beast *Aladdin *Naveen *Captain Jack Sparrow *Black Barty Alice in Wonderland *Alice *White Rabbit *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Caterpillar *Cheshire Cat Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Roo *Tigger *Eeyore Big and Small *Chip and Dale *Br'er Rabbit *Tinker Bell *Baloo *Genie *Stitch Toy Story *Woody *Jessie *Buzz Lightyear *Little Green Aliens *Stinky Pete The Villains *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear *The Queen of Hearts *Captain Hook The Haunted Mansion *Madame Leota *Constance Hatchaway *Ezra the Skeleton *Phineas the Traveler *Gus the Prisoner *The Singing Busts Unused Voices Kinect Disneyland Adventures/Unused Voices Videos 'Voice Sounds: Part 1' Disneyland Adventures - Mickey Mouse Voice Sound Disneyland Adventures - Minnie Mouse Voice Sound Disneyland Adventures - Snow White Voice Sound Disneyland Adventures - Pinocchio Voice Sound 'Voice Sounds: Part 2' Disneyland Adventures - Mickey Mouse Voice Sound Part 02 Disneyland Adventures - Minnie Mouse Voice Sound Part 02 Disneyland Adventures - Snow White Voice Sound Part 02 Disneyland Adventures - Pinocchio Voice Sound Part 02 Voice Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto, *Corey Burton as Dale, Caterpillar, Mad Hatter, Captain Hook and Ghost Host *Katherine Von Till as Snow White *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Jess Harnell as Br'er Rabbit and Br'er Fox *James Avery as Br'er Bear *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella and Aurora *Hynden Walch as Alice *Jeff Bennett as White Rabbit, March Hare and Mr. Smee *April Winchell as The Queen of Hearts *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Wally Wingert as Cubby the Lost Boy *Jim Cummings as Cheshire Cat, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and Ray the Firefly *Travis Oates as Piglet *Wyatt Hall as Roo *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Maxim Knight as Mowgli *Joel McCrary as Baloo *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Robby Benson as Beast *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Jim Meskimen as Genie *Jim Hanks as Woody *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Stephen Stanton as Buzz Lightyear and Stinky Pete *Jeff Pidgeon as Little Green Aliens *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Bruno Campos as Naveen *Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow *James Patrick Stuart as Black Barty *Susanne Blakeesle as Madame Leota *Kat Cressdia as Constance Hatchaway *Tom Kenny as Ezra the Skeleton Voice Sounds Kinect Disneyland Adventures/Voice Sounds Category:Video-games Category:Games Category:Theme parks Category:Fan Games Category:Disney Games